Pregnant Little Liars
by artsytronnor
Summary: Aria, Spencer and Hanna are all three pregnant and are scared of what their boyfriends will say and what their parents will say and do. Emily is supporting them all the way and is proud of them. A will be sending them text messages and threats and they don't know what to do
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the first chapter of my PLL fanfiction. I hope you like it! – Kisses Julia ( Julia is my second name ). This is the begin of a long long long fanfiction and it cheers me up!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Aria POV**

I paced from one side of the room tot he other side. This couldn't be happening, I can't believe it. Me Aria Montomery pregnant at 17. On one side I was very happy because it was Ezra's but on the other side I am scared of what he will say. I am so scared that he will be mad at me. I looked at the my 3 pregnancy test that were in front of me. I am thinking what I am gonna do and hear a knock on the door.

" Come in! " I shout. I totally forgot about the pregnancy tests and threw them under my bed. My mom comes in a couple of seconds later and I let out a sigh of relieve.

" What are you up to? " my mom asks. Looking weird at me while I try to hide what's under the bed. "Are you hiding your older boyfriend under there, or what? " she chuckles and I try to let of a little laugh.

"Anyways, what's up? " I say with still a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Your father and I would like to take you and your brother out to dinner. Are you up for it?" I don't know what to say so I just come up with something really fast.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry but I promised Spencer to stay at here house for a couple of days. Her parents are out of town, so she wanted me to come over" ofcourse that's a lie but I need to tell Ezra that I am pregnant. With his baby.

"It's okay, we will just go with Mike than. Don't worry, we will have a mother-daughter day very soon" my mom said. She kissed me on my head and left the room still looking weird at me while I am still trying to hide the tests. As soon as she left I started to pack my bag and leave so I could tell Ezra.

 **10 minutes later**

I walked up the stairs to his apartment. Apartment 3B where we hang out a lot. There were all our memories. I am standing there infront of the apartment, shaking. I knock and a few seconds later Ezra opens the door. A smie from ear to ear comes on his face.

"Hi Babe, I missed you" He says as he kisses my temple.

"Ezra, I need to tell you something" When I said that he looked scared, He always looked scared when I said that, but this time it is harder than usual.

"Sure. Come in" he says still with that look on his face. "What is it?"

"Ezra… I.. uhm I…" I see that he is losing it and I am just coming tot he point. "Ezra, I'm pregnant….. with your baby…" I closed my eyes when I said it. A few seconds later I open my eyes and he smiles from ear toe ear. Before I could say something he was spinning me in the air and put me down. "So… you are okay with it?"

He nodds and kisses me on my lips.

"Aria, this is the best thing that ever happened to me! I will be there for you. I will stay by your side to the end of the ride. Forever and always. And I love you so much! The only thing I can do is smile. When did you find out?"

"This morning, and then I came to you."

After snuggling on the couch he wants to say something.

"Aria, in a few hours I will have to go to Delaware to see Malcom. I am gonna bring him her for a few days But I can come to your house to tell our parents?"

"Ezra, you really don't have to! Go to Delaware, I have the girls to support me!"

"Wait, what. The girls already knew?" He asks with a sad look on his face. His eyes started to fill with tears.

'No but after I leave I am gonna tell them. I love you Ezra. I really do'

 **Spencer POV**

I have to tell the girls but how? You don't just blab it out like it's nothing. Like how do you tell your pregnant? I found out two weeks ago and kept it for myself but now it is time. I really do need to tell the girls but I don't know how. My phone started to ring and I checked my phone. It was Aria.

 _Hi girls, I need to tell you something meet me at the Brew in 2 hours – Aria_

 _I will be there – Emily_

 _Me too – Hanna_

 _I will see you girls there! I have some news! It is not fun news! – Spencer_

 _No matter what it is we will be there for you! – Emily_

 _Yeah, we will always stick together! – Aria_

 _Meet you guys there! Love you! – Hanna_

 _Love too! – Emily_

 _Love you – Aria_

What is Aria gonna tell us? The only thing I was worried about was telling them. I got into the bathroom and talked tot he mirror. Then I hear angry footsteps coming up my room. It was my dad.

"Spencer Hastings get out of my house now!" He looked at me while holding up my tests.

"Dad! I'm so sorry!" I started to cry. "Where did you find them?" I asked.

"It was in the trash bin and when i saw them, I knew they weren't your mom's ! Get out of my house NOW!" As he said that I ran downstairs facing a crying mother and the only thing I could do is run.

I knew Aria was at Ezra's so I ran to his apartment and knocked on the door.

 **Aria POV**

There was a knock on the door and Ezra went to open the door. Immediatly crying Spencer came running in. I stand up to give her a hug and I sat her down on the couch. All she could do was crying.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" I asked Spencer who was still crying and I looked at Ezra who was still shocked of Spencer running over him.

"My p-p-parents kicked me o-out!" she said crying harder thans he already did.

"What! Why?" Ezra asked

"B-because I'm p-pregnant" she said still crying. Ezra and I could only smile at each other.

"Why are you smiling?" Spencer asked calmed down a little bit.

"Well, Aria was going to tell you in the Brew that she was pregnant" Ezra said

I heard Spencer sigh of relief and then she looked at me.

"Where can I go?" she asked. I felt so bad for her.

"Well, Spence if you want to, you can stay her with Aria until Toby is back" I love it when he takes care of people. All Spencer could do was nod.

 **Hanna POV**

Earlier this morning I felt like I was going to vomit. I ran in tot he bathroom and spilled on the floor. Now I was on my way to meet the girls. I was going earlier so I could buy a pregnancy test in the bathroom of the Brew. I felt weird. Inside my stomach it fault even weirder. I got tot he drug store and bought two different tests to be sure. Once I got to the Brew I went straight tot he bathroom. After a couple of minutes I was ready to look at the tests.

The first test: _pregnant_

On te second; _ll_

'O MY GOD' I screamed and started to cry. How am I gonna tell Caleb? And the girls and my mom? Okay but first get out of here and then I will think of it. I put the tests in a paper towel in my bag. I was the first one. I sat down at our table. Spencer and Aria came first and then Emily.

"I will have water and the vegitarian sandwich, they both want water too and a chicken sandwich. Han what do you want?" Aria asks me.

"I will have a coffee and a chicken sandwich, please" When I said that I knew that I made a Mistake. A few months ago I read in a magazine that pregnant women can have one cup of coffee a day and I already had one."You know what, I am gonna be healthy too! Instead of coffee I will have a water, please" I saved myself with that healthy thing bullcrap. They all looked weird at me and then laughed."What? Can't I have water now?" I said while I giggled.

"So Aria, you go first and can you tell for me please?" Spencer said while the food arrived. I see that they are nervous and I don't like to see them that way. I don't like to my besties hurt or nervous. That made me sad. My phone bleeped and I got a message. It was from –A.

 _Oh Hanna, soon I can call you hefty Hanna again! Better get IT out very fast! – A_

"BITCH" I whispered.

"Hanna what's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about! Just a kid from school, such a bitch."

"Who is it?"

"You guys don't know her! Aria what's the big news."

"Oh yeah uhm… i need to tell you guys something. Spence and I are pregnant"

 **So what do you think how they are gonna react on each others news? I am sorry it happened all so fast! But I really want this story to go like this! I hoped you enjoyed my story and if you did review. Or if you have tips or any questions for me, just review and I will get back to you! Have a good day everyone!**

 **Kisses Julia**

 **p.s If you want to know anything about me I can do fun facts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HalebForever – This is for you! because you didn't want Caleb to be the bad guy - kisses_**

 **I'm sorry for mistakes! I live in the Netherlands and I try!**

 **So thank you so much already! There was no hate! Hope we can continue like that – Kisses Julia.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Spencer POV**

When Aria said it I was scared of what Em and Han will say. I looked at Emily. She looked shocked and happy at the same time but when I looked at Hanna she looked guilty as Hell.

"Han, spill!" Aria said before I could. We all wanted to know why she was acting like this.

She was silent and gave us something that was wrapped in papertowels. We all looked at it at the same time and giggled. We looked over to Hanna who was crying with er head in her hands.

"How am I gonna tell Caleb and my mom?" she said still crying with her head in her heands. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Sweety, we all are gonna have to deal with that. We can come with you if you want! We all can say it to our parents together" Aria said.

"Would you do that for me?" Hanna asked Aria still with tears in her eyes.

"Ofcourse! And your mom is not gonna be mad I promise you!"

"Okay, I will come with you guys" Han said to Aria and Me. Em, are you coming with us too? We really need your support"

"Sure, I am gonna be her till the end of the ride. No matter what! I will always stand by your side!" Em said.

 **Hanna POV**

 **5 minutes later**

We where on our way to Caleb's apartment. I was so nervous to tell him, what will he say. Maybe he never wants to see me again. What if he will leave me, what am I gonna do when I have to raise this baby on my own. A couple of minutes later I knocked on Caleb's door. He opened immediatly.

"Hi babe, girls" Caleb said.

"Hi" we said in unison.

"Girls, are you waiting out here? I'm coming when I'm done" I asked. I walked inside.

"Caleb, I think you need to sit down for this" I said and he sat down on the couch.

"I-I'm pregnant… with your baby" Caleb looked very shocked, confused and happy at the same time.

"Hanna, no matter what I will always love you and I will always be there for you and I love our little baby" Caleb said and I jumped in his arms. I knew that the girls were listening with their ears on the door so I put one finger on my mouth and I went tot he door and opened it. Aria, Em and Spence fell inside.

"How did you know they were listening?" Caleb said while he giggled.

"I know my best friends longer than today" I said laughing while the girls moaned because of the pain.

"What was that for?" Aria asked who was on top of Emily.

"Yeah! When did we ever do this to you?" Em asked.

"Because she is Hanna!" Spencer screamed and we all laughed.

When we were done laughing we went to Aria's house. She called her mom, who was not living with her dad anymore, to come over to her dad's because she had something important to say. When we got there Aria was shaking up.

 **Aria POV**

By the time we got to my house I was shaking. What is my dad gonna do? We are walking up to my house with tears rolling down my face. I opened the door and mom and dad came running up to me.

"What's wrong, Honey?" my mom asked with a worried voice.

"Mom, dad, I think you need to sit down for this." As my parents sat down I was preparing myself fort he worst.

"I am…" I start crying.

"Aria, what's wrong?" My dad asks.

"I'm pregnant… with Ezra's baby" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"WHAT! ARIA MONTGOMERY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" my dad said.

"Byron you are not kicking your own daughter out!" my mom said.

"Watch me!"

My dad walked out of the room and my mom came to me to give me a hug.

"Baby, maybe it's better to pack your bags and get out of here. Can you crash somewhere? Because you are welcome in my house" my mom said.

"Yes, I am moving in with Ezra. I was already going to move in so don't worry! I love you mom!"

"I love you to baby"

The girls and I ran upstairs to pack my bags. I am throwing everything in my bag of what I might need. When we were ready my mom was still there and came outside with us. We said goodbye and went to Spencer's to get her clothes. Luckily her parents weren't home wo we could go in without being worried that anyone could see us.

 **Spencer POV**

'So… The little slut is home!" Melissa said when we came in. "Dad asked me to pack your bags, So I did. With pleasure! Because I don't want a slut as little sister" she turned around and Aria pulled Melissa's arm so she would face us again.

"You are just jealous that Spencer is having a baby and you lost yours!" Aria screamed. Melissa slapped her in the face and punched her in her stomach. That's when Hanna snapped.

"Psycho! You don't slap a pregnant girl! You will regret what you did you little.. little.."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Melissa said with a giggle. "So Aria… you are a slut too!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Hanna and Emily said in unison.

"You should! Because I can call Jason and I don't think you want that. Do you Melissa?" I said. She looked annoyed and walked upstairs.

"Pfff… chicken!" Hanna screamed upstairs and bfore Melissa could say anything we were already outside. We were laughing but Aria was crying.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" I asked. Aria turned her head tot he other side.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Aria turn your head!" she did what I asked her and there was a red mark on her face where Melissa slapped her.

"It's okay, it's nothing Spence just a red mark" she said still crying.

"No, Aria. You're not okay! You're bleading and you're nose is bleading too! You need stitches. We are going tot he hospital. Do you want me to call Ezra?" I said.

"Yes, please!" she started to cry even harder while I called Ezra.

 _"_ _Hi Spence! Is everything okay?"_

"You need to come home! Aria needs to go to the hospital. Melissa slapped her in her face and she needs stitches. She also punched her in the stomach and we want to get her checked!"

 _"_ _I am coming now! I was already on my way home with Malcom so I am a few blocks away from the hospital!"_

On that moment Aria fell onto her knees on the ground.

"NOOOO!" Hanna and Em screamed.

"Ezra! She fell onto her knees! Come tot he hospital now!"

 _"_ _Hang on! I am coming, bring her tot he hospital."_

 **Aria POV**

I fell on my knees and Han and Em screamed something but everything went black. I opened my eyes and I had a panic attack. Ezra tried to calm me down.

"Baby, we're in the hospital. You have stitches and you are gonna have a are okay!" he gave me a chaste kiss and hugged me. Toby came rushing in and embrassed Spencer in a hug. Spencer started to cry.

"Toby, I'm pregnant!" when she said that Toby walked away and Spencer cried even harder. I got out of bed and took the rolling machines with me. Ezra pulled me back.

"I will go" he said

"No, I can do it" I walked in tot he waiting room and saw that Toby was crying. So I sat down next to him.

"Hi Tobs. Why are you crying?" I asked. He is a really good friend and it hurts to see him like this.

"I am happy but angry too"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I walked away from my pregnant girlfriend and I made her cry" he said.

"Are you coming back with me? You are gonna be an amazing daddy! I just know it?"

"Okay"

We walked back in to my room and walked up to Spencer and hugged her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry, Spence" he said.

"It's okay!" when Spence said that a nurse came in.

"Aria Montgomey, are you ready for your ultrasound?" she asks and I nod.

"Hi Aria, I am Sara, your midwife. Let's begin"

 **Ezra POV**

We all sat there while Sara was putting gel on Aria's belly. I was nervous. She made circles on Aria's belly with the wand.

"You are 6 weeks pregnant" the midwife said "Wait, let me check this again"

"What's wrong?" I said nervous.

"You're having twins, congratulations, and when you are going make an appointment for nxt week. please" she said with a smile. Aria and I looked at each other with a huge smile. When se was done the girls and Toby came in again.

"And?" Hanna immediatly asks.

"We're having twins!" Aria said with a huge smile.

"Congrats!" Hanna said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Han!" Aria said.

"Spence, I need to go again. Do you have a place where you can sleep?" Toby asked and Spencer looked at me.

"Spencer, you can stay at my apartment until Toby is back. You can sleep with Aria in the bed and Malcom and I will crash on the couch" I said. Aria started tos cream.

"Slumber Party!" and everybody laughed.

An hour later we could go home and took Spencer with us. When we came home it was 9 in the evening and we still need to eat. We ordered pizza. We ate our pizza's and got ready to sleep.

 **Aria POV**

We ate our pizza's and then got in to bed.

"Aria, what if I can't take it? You know being pregnant" Spencer asked when we were laying bed.

"We will get through this together, even if people call us Rosewoods sluts. We will get through this Spence."

"Okay, I love you. Goodnight"

"I love you too, Spence. Goodnight"

 **So hope you like this chapter! I kno wit is a little long but this was in my head all night and I couldn't do it in 2 chapters! I needed to do this. So next Chapter I am gonna focus on Haleb, Ezria and Spoby. Any suggestions? Review! I am trying to update everyday! so everyday a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hanna POV**

I'm standing in front of my house, shaking. Last night I stayed at Caleb's, so we could talk about how we are gonna do this. I let myself in and start looking for my mom.

"Mom!"

"Hi honey, I'm in the kitchen!"

"Mom, I need to tell you something…"

"Okay, as long as you don't say that you're pregnant" my mom says, while laughing. When she said that, I could feel tears coming up. Atear came down my face and my mom's smile was gone. All she did was pulling me in for a hug and whispered.

"Have you told Caleb?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"That he will always stay by my side and will always love me no matter what" I smiled while thinking of that moment when Caleb was so understanding.

"He better do that, or I will show him what happends if he don't" My mom smiled and chuckled.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"For what? Giving me a beautiful grandchild?"

"I love you mom!"

"I love you too honey" as my mom said that my phone started to play 'Jack and Jill' as I heard it I knew it was Aria. It is Ezra and Aria's song.

"Hi Love"

 _"_ _Hi Han! I know you probably are gonna do something with Caleb but if you want we can all meet at the Brew."_

"That's sounds fun! When?"

 _"_ _Half an hour?"_

"Sure, I'll be there! Bye Ar!"

 _"_ _Bye han!"_

Mom looked at me with that 'who was that' face.

"It was Aria. We're meeting up at the Brew in half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Sure, ask her for dinner and if the Spencer and Emily want to come, they can come along"

"Okay! But no meat mom! Last time Aria came over, you forgot that she was a vegetarian" I had a smirk on my face when I said that and my mom was rolling her eyes.

"I will order Pizza. Is that okay with you?"

"Ofcourse. Gotta go! Love you bye!" Before my mom could say something I was already out of the door. I decided to pick up the other girls because I left early.

 **Aria POV**

When we woke up I realised that Ezra wasn't laying next to me but Spencer. I felt so bad for her.

"Spencerrrrr, waky wakyyy!" I said with a smirk on my face and Ezra and Malcom were giggling.

"Aria, get away from my ear or I will kill you!"

"So I guess that your pregnany hormones are here!" I said and I felt nausea and ran in tot he bathroom. Ezra right behind as I vomit, Ezra is holding back my hair and is kissing my neck.

"Are you okay?" He looked worried.

"This happened a couple of times now" he looked weird at me.

"I was vomitting A LOT so that's how I found out I was pregnant"

"OHHH" he said. We walked back in the room. Spencer was looking worried.

"Ar, are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"We can meet the girls at the Brew, because than Ezra and this little munchkin have a little father-son time" I said while I shook my hand through Malcom's hair and as return he hugged me. I kissed him on the head and caught Ezra smiling.

"I'm gonna call Han and Em"

"Hi Em!"

 _"_ _Hi Ar! What's up? Wanna grab something to eat at the Brew with the girls?"_

"I just wanted to ask that! How do you do that?" I giggled while Em laughed.

 _"_ _I can read you!"_

"Is it maybe because lately if I call I want to grab food?" I said witth a smirk on my face.

 _"_ _Or that. Aria I know you are smirking so stop it!"_ We both laughed.

"Half an hour?"

 _"_ _I'll be there! Bye hun!"_

"Bye clairvoyant" as I smirked she laughed and disconnected.

"Spencyyy, get up! You need to be dressed in half an hour!" I said while I was preparing for her to get angry.

"WHAT! ARIA! HALF AN HOUR? IF WE WEREN'T BOTH PREGNANT I WOULD JUMP ON YOU AND PULL YOUR HAIR OUT" Spencer said while Ezra, Malcom and I just laughed. While I called Hanna, Spencer got dressed.

When we were both dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Heya, Aria" Both Emily and Hanna said.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here? I thought we would meet up at the Brew.

"I thought so too but Hanna was early because she went to tell her mom" Emily said.

"Well okay. You guys can come in. Hanna can you do my make up? I suck at it" I said with a said face.

"Ofcourse! Let the master do her work and you will look STUNNING" she said while we all laughed.

"Oh and my mom want you guys over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?" Hanna asked.

"Ofcourse! But remind your mom that, you know, I am a vegetarian so I don't eat meat" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I already reminded my mom. Don't worry" she winked.

"Aria, your smirk faces are scaring me" Ezra said with a chuckle.

"Better shut up, Mr. Fitz! You don't want my pregnany hormones to come up" I said with another smirk face. He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Okay, okay, let's go Aria! I'm hungry and I want my food" Spencer said and walked out of the apartment. Hanna finished my make up and we left.

 **Spencer POV**

As I walked out of Ezra's apartment my phone started to play ' A thousand Miles' and I knew it was Toby.

 _"_ _Hi babe, guess who is coming home tonight to be with his amazing and beautiful pregnant girlfriend"_

"OMG, Toby I am so happy! I love yo uso much!"

 _"_ _Ditto, Doing something today?"_

"Yes, we are on our way to the Brew and after that we are spending the night at Hanna's but if you tell me what time you're coming home" He cut me off.

 _"_ _Spence go have fun with the girls! I will be home when you are coming home! And no complaining! You deserve this Spence!"_

"Okay! I love you so so so much!"

 **At the Brew**

"Aria, it looks like I am not going to spend the night with you again" I said with a smirk.

"Is Toby coming home early?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"That's amazing , Spence!" Aria said. I looked at her plate.

"Aria, why are you eating so fast?" I asked and Aria looked embaressed.

"Because I'm hungry" she started to blush and the went straight back to pale. She ran of the bathroom and came out a couple of minutes later with Em who was probably helping her.

"I guess I am not that hungry anymore" she looked at her plate with a disgusted look on her face.

"So I thought, how fun would it be to have our first ultrasound together?" Hanna said.

"Yeah" Aria and I said in Unison.

"I have to ask Ezra what day " Aria said.

"Me too, I mean I have to ask Toby. Aria how are you gonna do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he uhm… is still your teacher"

"FUCK! We didn't think that through. I think I have to ask him" Aria said with a sad look on her face.

"I still can't believe your mother is okay with it!"

"She isn't, she just knows that she can't keep me away from him" Aria smiled. We all ate our meals and got to Hanna's.

 **Hanna POV**

When we got at my house we watched some movies until the pizza's arrived.

"Mom! Did you seriously ordered 6 freakin meat pizza's? What's wrong with you!" the others laughed.

"Oh crap!" is all my mom could say.

"It's okay miss M. I will just take all the meat off" Aria said while she smiled.

"Mom? Did I already tell you about Spence and Aria?"

"What about you girls?"she said as she looked at Spencer and Aria.

"They are pregnant too" My mom pulled them in for a long hug.

"You three deserve this! After a long time being stalked, there is finally something good for you all" she said while she smiled.

A couple of hours later they left in Spencer's car. My mom sat on the couch and all I did was snuggle up to her like old times.

 **Spencer POV**

I brought the girls home and knocked on the door of the loft and Toby opened. I jumped into him and we started to kiss and pulled back when we needed air. Soon I pulled his shirt over his head and we headed to the bedroom. He started to undress me and I started to undress him. It's been a long time since we shared an intimite moment and now I needed him. He placed me on the bed still kissing me. It felt right. He looked me in my eyes and started to kiss me again while he slowly entered me. I was starting to lose my pacience and pulled him closer. I moaned. He started to thrust and kissing me all over my body while I was pulling his hair.

As he lay beside me he looked me into my eyes.

"I love you, Spencer. I would do anything for you. Anything"

"I love you too, Toby. Forever"

 **Aria POV**

I came into the apartment and saw that Ezra was burning pancakes.

"I told you! DON'T COOK! When are you going to listen to me?" I pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Yeah you told me but Malcom wanted pancakes so I decided to make them myself" He said with a said look on his face starring at the burned pan.

"I think we have to buy a new pan, don't we?" he nodded and let me bake the pancakes.

When I was almost done Ezra snook up to me and snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"When is Maggie picking him up?"

"At 8. She wants him back earlier" Ezra said with a said voice. When Malcom and Maggie left, we snuggled up to each other. He stroke my hair and I give him a kiss. He pulled me on his lap and started to kiss me heavily. I kissed him back. As he took my shirt of I felt something streaming down my leg. I looked down and saw blood. I got a violent stitch in my stomach and pulled back. As Ezra started to look down he saw blow running down my legs.

"Aria, what's going on?!" he asked shocked.

"I think I am heaving a miscarriage! Please call the hospital, my mom and the girls!" I started to cry and then everything went black.

 **Ezra POV**

I stood up to take my phone and when I turned around she fainted.

"Aria! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up. Yes! Hello! I think my gir…. Friend is having a miscarriage and she fainted. Yes. Yes I am coming!" I threw my phone away and picked up Aria. Then I reminded myself to call the girls and I picked up my phone again. I would call them as soon as we got into the hospital.

 **Aria POV**

I woke up and started to panic. I looked around for Ezra and he calmed me down. I saw that the girls and my mom were there too and I smiled.

"Ezra, what happened?"

"There was blood streaming down your legs and you had cramps and you fainted. Now we are waiting for the doctor" he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"How are you doing?" Spencer asked and kissed me on my head.

"I don't know" all I did was starring at my stomach and my hands ran up and down on my belly. I whispered to my belly.

"No matter what happened, I will always love you two" I started to cry and looked up to see everyone in the room tearing up. The doctor came in and sat on my bed.

"You were here yesterday too, am I right? She asked and nodded. " I read in your files what happened yesterday and I saw that you were punched in your stomach" I nodded " That's probably why this happened" I took Ezra's hand in mine and started to squeez.

"I'm sorry to say this but have lost one baby" I started to cry while she continued "but the other three are fine!" What did she just say? Other THREE?

 **Tum Tum TUUUUUUM! Guys if you want I can update tonight! Review if you would like that. And do you guys also want to know when they got pregnant? Review your answer!**

 **Kisses Julia**


	4. Chapter 4

**So some of you wanted me to update this night and some of you want to know when/how they got pregnant. So here it is a little bit that belongs to the last chapter I wrote! – Lots Of Love and Kisses Julia.**

 **Emilie2601 – I am gonna read it as soon as I post this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Aria POV**

"Uhm… I think you are making a mistake… we were supposed to have twins… and I lost one so I should have one" I said as I am looking scared at Ezra.

"No you were going to have quadruplets! Babies can hide behind the other's" The doctor said "So now you are going to have triplets. Congrats!" I was still shocked and looked at Ezra. He stared at me with a big smile and I smiled back. He kissed me and I kissed back. Only if I could tell him how sorry I am, and how guilty I feel… I lost his baby… it's my fault…

 **Flashback**

 **2 October**

 **The Night that Aria got pregnant**

 _I knocked on the door at apartment 3B. I was crying. He opened the door._

 _"_ _Aria, what's wrong?" He immediatly pulled me inside his apartment and hugged me as he kissed my temple._

 _"_ _Why are you crying, baby? What's wrong?" he asked._

 _"_ _Can we just be her for a minute?"_

 _"_ _Ofcourse!"_

 _Ezra's POV_

 _I lead her tot he couch and make her lay down on my chest. She snuggles into me and falls asleep. She looks so harmless when she sleeps. The sun coming down on her face makes her skin look like the skin of a porcelain doll. When she wakes up it's already 8 in the evening._

 _"_ _hi there Beautiful" I say as I lean in to kiss her "are you gonna tell me what happened?"_

 _"_ _My dad came home… he drunk his ass of and came up to me and slapped me in my face… he showed me a letter from –A… -A told my dad Ezra" she says "I tried to calm him down but because he was so drunk he just kicked me and I fell down. He walked away and then I ran with my car keys to my car and drove here" when she is done I kiss her._

 _"_ _Aria… we will get through this together. Your dad probably doesn't even remember tomorrow. So calm down."_

 _Aria POV_

 _I don't even know what he is saying… all I do is staring at his lips moving up and down. I grab his face and I kiss him heavily. He kisses me back and it gets heated. He pulls me up to his lap and I take off his shirt, he stopped me._

 _"_ _Aria, I can wait… I know you're not…" I cut him of._

 _"_ _I am ready" when I said he nods and starts to unsip my dress. He lays me down so he is on top of me. I see that he is struggling to unhook my bra so I arch my back to help him. He looked at me for a few seconds._

 _"_ _You are beautiful Aria" I pull him back and start to take off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He kisses my stomach and goes all the way up. I moan and he kisses me, heavily. He pulls away and looks at me with his 'i am not sure'look._

 _"_ _Just go with it" I whisper in his ear, he moans and starts to kiss me. Before i knew we were both completly naked. He looks at my and I know what he means._

 _"_ _In my bag" as he grabs my bag I just continue to kiss his neck. He comes back up._

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Mr. Fitz" I said that because I know it turns him on. He starts to kiss me again and slowly and gently enters me. I can feel that he is holding back because he knows that this is my first time but I lift up my hips fast and we are as close as we ever could be. He kisses me gently and starts to thrust. This is the perfect night._

 **End flashback**

 **Ezra POV**

When we got to back to my apartment I felt some distance between us. We slowly changed into our PJ's. Well Aria in my huge shirt. We got into bed and I hugged her but she pushed me away.

"What's wrong Aria?" I asked while she turns around and starts to cry. "Aria?"

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry" she cries even harder.

"What?"

"It is my fault" she turned around "Ezra… I lost your baby, it's my fault" she starts to cry even harder.

"Aria… It's not your fault"

"Yes it is"

"Aria, these kind of things happen. It is not your fault. We are gonna raise these 3 little babies together!"

"Really"

"Yes, I resigned a couple of weeks ago… Hollis offered me a job but I wanted to suprise you. I am starting Monday" she smiled.

"But Ezra I am 17"

"Yes, but you are forgetting something… Tomorrow you're 18" she smiled at hi mand pulled him in for a hug "Aria we will get a lot of stairs but we will get through this!" she snuggled up to me and fell asleep. I kissed her temple and closed my eyes.

 **Spencer POV**

I feel so bad for Aria but I am also very happy for her. Toby looked me worried in my eyes.

"You are worried about her, aren't you?" Toby asked and I nod.

"but she is gonna be fine, she has us and Ezra and ofcourse the triplets. But I can't imagine how hard this if for her" I started to cry.

"You are worried about our baby too, aren't you?" I just nod. "Spence everything is going to be okay! I promise you" he kissed my temple and I fell asleep.

 **Flashback**

 **2 November**

 **The night that Spencer got pregnant**

 **Toby POV**

 _I walk into my bedroom and there she is. Sitting on my bed with only her bra and panties._

 _"_ _Hello my love" she says with her lovely voice._

 _"_ _Hi babe" As I say that I felt I couldn't handle it anymore. She stood there in front of me in only her underwear. I slowly walked up to her and she starts to kiss me gently. She takes of my shirt and pants and leads me to the bed. She starts to kiss me again but this time heavily, biting my lip. She takes of my boxers and I take off her panties and unhook her bra._

 _Spencer POV_

 _As soon as he unhooked my bra he enters me slowly but it takes to long. I turn around so I can lead._

 _"_ _Let's see if the carpenter can handle me" I whisper on his lips and I start to kiss him heavily. He starts to thrust but I stop hi mand lean back into him. "What did I say? Let's see if the carpenter can handle ME!" I whisper shout. Before I could do anything he was back on top and started to thrust._

 _"_ _I knew you couldn't hande me" I whisper in his ear and he laughs as he continues. "Make Love to me all night"I whisper again and he nodds. This is going to be the best and hottest night ever._

 **End flashback**

 **What do you think? Review please! And I am gonna do Hanna's day tomorrow I need some sleep! Thank you so much for all the support already! Review please!**

 **Kisses Britt**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _10 October 2015_**

 ** _The 'day' that Hanna got pregnant_**

 ** _Hanna POV_**

 _Caleb dragged me into the car and drove away._

 _"_ _Caleb! Tell me where we are going or I will seriously jump out of this car!" He locked the doors._

 _"_ _And now you can't!" He said with a smirk._

 _"_ _HA HA" I laughed sarcastically "Caleb! I am dead serious!"_

 _"_ _If you keep quit, we will go shopping tomorrow in Philly. Okay?"_

 _"_ _In that case" I pretended to lock my mouth with a key and pretended to throw it away and Caleb chuckled. When he stopped the car I saw that He pulled up at a beautiful hotel._

 _"_ _Awe… Caleb you didn't have to!" I said with a smile._

 _"_ _I wanted to! I'll do anything for my princess!"_

 _When we entered I looked around with wide eyes. It was stunning. We got into our room and It was beautiful. It had a kingsize bed and a big bathtub. I turned around, smiled and gave him a big hug._

 _"_ _So I made reservations for a restaurant. So if we want to make our reservations, you need to get ready because it's now 3"_

 _"_ _How late is the reservation?"_

 _"_ _At eight but you are so slow" when Caleb said that he got a smirk. I knew he was just teasing me because I need a long time to get ready but not five hours._

 _"_ _Hey! It takes a while to look like this!"_

 _"_ _You are even pretty without all of this Han! I love you" He kissed me and I kissed back._

 _When we got back from the restaurant, things got pretty heated. We start to take off clothes and soon we ended up in bed. He kisses my neck while I pull his hair._

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _"_ _On the nightstand"_

 _As soon as he enters me I get a warm feeling. I want to lay like this forever. Together. Close. We were up all night, just staring in each others eyes and touching each other. Snuggling. It's been a while since I felt save. I always feel save when I'm with Caleb._

 ** _End flashback_**

 **Aria POV**

I woke up to Ezra talking to my belly. I thought it was cute so I decided to lay there fora n half an hour and hear him talking to the babies.

"Even though you can't hear me, I just wanted to say that I love you three with all my heart. I know for sure that your mommy is the best mommy in the whole world and for sure the prettiest… I am gonna tell you a secret. When I first met your mommy, I knew she was the one. I wanted to spend my whole life with her."

He started to whisper.

"That's why I bought your mommy a beautiful ring, so she can have the same name as her beautiful kids. The second secret is that I love her so so so much! I will always be here for you and your mommy"

When I heard that he wants to propose I blushed. He was to busy to see it so I had lucky because I know he would bes ad if I knew. As he kissed my belly I pretended to wake up.

"Goodmorning my love"

"Goodmorning Mr. Fitz" I said with a low voice.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yea, I am kinda hungry" When I said that there was a feeling of nausea coming up so I ran into the bathroom with Ezra on my tail. He pulled my hair back and kissed my neck while making circles on my back with his hand.

"Let's just skip breakfast" I said while I fell into his arms. He chuckled.

"Wanna go to a restaurant tonight or would you rather just have a home made meal?"

"Welll… I think it is gonna bet he last because I am going to shop for the babies and maternity clothes. If that is okay with you?"

"Sure my love! When did you plan all of this?"

"Well, Hanna send a group message in the middle of the night. Strange enough we were alla wake. So now Hanna has a reason to buy more clothes"

"Do you have enough money? Because you can take my wallet."

"No! No need to do that! I have my savings"

"Okay that's fine by me"

 **Ezra POV**

While she was in the shower, I put money in her wallet with a note.

 ** _My love,_**

 ** _Because you didn't want the money I just put it in your wallet and I took your creditcard._**

 ** _Have fun Shopping ;)_**

 ** _-Ezra_**

I know she is not gonna like it but I want it. I asked Spencer and the other girls to keep her busy until 6 so I can order some food and decorate the room. I am just so happy that she was asleep when I talked to the babies. I mean I hope that she was.

 **Hanna POV**

"I have to go caleb! I don't wanna be late" when I said that he stopped kissing my neck and let me go.

"Have fun babe! Oh and don't forget to invite the girls for your slumber party tomorrow" he winked.

"I won't! Bye Caleb I love you!" He didn't have the change to say it back because I was already out the door. Caleb gave me some money to treat the girls on lunch. He is so sweet. Two nights in a row he made me a home cooked meal and made the water in the bathtub ready. He does everything to make me feel comfortable. As I ride to the mall I see a women sitting on a banch playing with her baby girl. I can't help myself and start to smile.

I walked tot he place where we are supposed to meet and I am only seeing Emily.

"Hi Em!" I said as she walked up to me so she could give me a hug.

"Hi Han, the other girls are a little later because Spencer's car broke down yesterday so now Aria has to pick her up"

"Okay, hope they get here soon!"

"So you can buy your stuff?"

"Yes and make sure that Aria isn't going home early" I winked.

I saw Spence and Ar coming up to us.

"FINALLY! Let's shop!

 **Spencer POV**

We finally sat down to eat lunch. I was looking for a big cheeseburger and cheese fries.

"Guys… I think Ezra is gonna propose… Like tonight!"

We all looked shocked at each other because we all know it was true.

"How do you know?" I asked her with a worried look on my face.

"Well this morning, Ezra was talking to my belly so I petended to be asleep because it was cute. The next thing he said was 'I bought your mommy a ring so she can have the same name as her babies' and then I thought OMG I am gonna ruin his special moment"

"Well, maybe not tonight. He can also do it tomorrow or next week" Emily said with a weak smile.

"We will see!" I said.

"When I wanted to pay in the store I saw a note. It said

'My love,

Because you didn't want the money I just put it in your wallet and I took your creditcard.

Have fun Shopping ;)

-Ezra'

He just took away my creditcard because he didn't want me to pay!" we all laughed.

"Caleb gave me money too, so I could treat you guys" we all looked at Hanna.

"Han, I'm gonna pay for myself!"

"No Spence, You are not" Hanna said with a smirk.

I got a tekst from Ezra saying that it is okay for Aria to come home. And then one from A.

 _Pregnant with the carpenter? Good luck sweety… I told you he's a freak watch your back BITCH – A_

The others looked worried.

"It's just Toby" that was my hint for Han and Em to tell them Ezra was ready.

"Is it okay if we go to that vintage bookstore for a while? I want to buy Ezra a book for being so understanding" Aria said and we all smiled.

"Ofcourse let's go!"

"Aria you have lots of clothes!" Hanna said while making us laugh.

"Well Han, that's because I am having triplets, you know three babies. One, Two, Three" she said while pointing to three random places on her belly making us all laugh. "So how is morning sickness?"

"It's a bitch" I answered and we all laughed while getting in our cars. We said our goodbyes and went home.

 **Aria POV**

I dropped Spencer and got home with all the bags. When I got there I could here glasses brushing against each other. When I walked in I was suprised by a beautiful table with rose padles and candles. I looked up to Ezra who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi beautiful, did your friends keep you busy?"

"Ohhh… so this is why the kept whispering… maybe I should apologize for screaming at them" I said with a smirk while Ezra was walking up to me and took off my coat. He sat me down and we started to eat chinese and pizza. My favorite. When we were done Ezra walked up to me and knelt down on one knee.

"Aria, when I saw you at the bar I knew that you were the love of my life and I never want to lose you. I know you long enough to know when your faking being asleep" when he said that I blushed… he knew it "but I don't mind… I love you and our three little babies so much! So, Aria Montgomey, do you wanna marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes. Ofcourse! I love you so much!" I attacked hi mand we fell on the ground. This is the happiest day of my life.

 **Emily POV**

When I got home I was exhausted so I got straight to bed. It was past midnight and I heard footsteps coming to my room and I felt that someone was sitting down. I opened my eyes and started to scream.

"Did you miss me?"

 **Hii I know this is a pretty lame chapter but wit hall that is going on at home I can't really focus! Just a low key chapter! Feel free to review!**

 **Kisses Julia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Previously:_ _"_ _Did you miss me?"_

 **Emily POV**

Before I could scream again, she ran up to me.

"Alison?" I said with a tremor in my voice.

"Hi sweety"

It was Alison it was really her. Before I could say something she pulled me in for a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much Em! I can't hide any longer" she sad with a sad voice.

"B-but you were dead… a-and y-you y-you"

"A was following me everywhere… I had to leave Emily… I had to, to keep my besties safe, and I wanted to be here for the girls" She said with a weak smile.

"Alison… we thought you were dead… and we missed you so so so much!" I hugged her and when we pulled away, she planted a kiss on my lips.

"Can we go somewhere? I mean the five of us? I want to talk about me coming back"

"Ofcourse, I will call the girls… where do you wanna meet?" I asked still with a shocked face.

"Infront of the school…" As she said that I was on my way to pick up my phone.

"Oh and Em… I love you"

"I love you too" I said with a smile.

 **Aria POV**

We were just watching an Old movie when my phone started to ring. It was Em.

"Hi Em!"

 _"_ _Yeah no time for Hi's… Ali is back… meet us infront of the school"_

"Em it is half past twelve!"

 _"_ _She wants to talk about coming home… Please Aria! Take Ezra with you if you want"_

"Well In that case… we will meet you guys there!"

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked when I placed my phone on the coffee table.

"To school…"

"Why?"

"Ezra… Ali is back" He looked at me like I was crazy but soon stood up to grab his jacket. He headed tot he door while I stared at him with a weird look.

"Well are you coming or not? You spend 4 evenings in the week crying and saying you want Alison back. So jump up and grab your jacket because it is going to be a crazy night" He said with his boyish smile. I grabbed my jacket and purse and walked out of the door.

 **Spencer POV**

"WHAT!" I said with disbelieve "She can't be Em.. she… she is dead"

 _"_ _Do I sound dead to you?"_ Alison giggled and I just jumped out of bed and grabbed my coat.

"Where are we going to meet?"

 _"_ _School… be there ASAP!"_

 _"_ _Calm down Em… I'm on my way"_

"Where are you going?" Toby asked while he came into the room.

"I just need some fresh air and some food. Can I get you something?"

"Spencer it's almost 1.. Where can you get food?"

"That one place but I really need to go so I will just bring you a cheeseburger and a large coke! Bye"

 **Hanna POV**

Caleb and I were just busy with some things when my phone started to ring.

"Hi Em why are you calling me…"

 _"_ _Han wait for us infront the school… Ali is back"_

"I'll be there!" I didn't want to waist time so I just hopped into my sweatpants and Nike's and ran out the door before Caleb could say anything.

 **Alison POV**

Em and I walked straight to her ca rand hopped in.

"What if they are angry or hate me or want me gone"

"Ali… They are not angry, don't hate you and don't want you gone. Aria is desperate without you, just like all of us, so stop worrying and sit back" he pushed me back in my seat. A tear escaped and I wiped ita way but Emily had already seen it.

"Alison don't worry. You were just trying to protect us and yourself. No one can blame you for that"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Em… I need to tell you something important… it's bugging me for years"

"What is it?"

"Em… I-I'm gay" I said with a soft voice but loud enough for Emily to hear it. She pulled over and gave me a big hug.

"I know how you feel. It will get better I promise you…"

"Please, don't tell the others! I do it when it feels right"

"I totally understand, now we need to get going because we are the one that said that they needed to hurry" Em said with a big smile on her face. God I love her so much… I have always loved her… and not just the way that I love the other girls. She was and is my first real love.

A couple of minutes later I saw Aria with a strange guy, Spencer and Hanna already infront of the school. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. Immediatly Aria ran up to me and gave me a huge hug with tears in her eyes. A couple of minutes we pulled away. Than Hanna walked up to me and then started to run. Spencer just stood there. Looking into my eyes with tears in her eyes. I walked up to her and as I stood infront of her she started to cry and gave me a hug.

"Please Ali don't leave again… I need you" Spencer sounded so broken and I knew why. Because I didn't tell her that she was my sister.

"I won't…"

"Good, because I need my sister to handle my brother" she said as she wiped her tears away and we all laughed. Then I looked at the man.

"Oh yeah, Ali this is Mr. Fitz, Aria's boyfriend" Emily said.

"Why do you call him Mr. Fitz?" I asked as Aria and 'Mr. Fitz' laughed. He cleared his throat.

"Because I was their teacher" He said and had a awkward look on his face "I'm Ezra"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fitz" I said with a smirk "Good job Aria, He is hot" Again he felt awkward and we all laughed.

"I missed you Ali" Aria said looking at the ground. I pulled her in for a hug and she let the tears flow.

"It's okay Aria. I missed you too. You ahve no idea how much" I said with tears rolling down my face "Now stop crying and let's sit down and talk"

"So, where can I crash? I think I am not gonna wake up dad and Jason"

"You can sleep at Toby's loft with me?"

"That would be great Spence, thank you!"

"I would have offered you my guest room but I think my mom will be in shock if she finds you there" we all laughed.

"Oh and girls" I looked at Spence, Ar and Han "Can I come to your first ultrasound? That would be great"I asked with a big smile.

"Sure" they said in unison.

"Wait how do you know about that but not who Ezra is?" Aria asked.

"Well –A had send me a message yesterday. He, she, it told me and said that I better protect the triplets first because A would hurt you 3 times more than the other girls but I didn't know who was having triplets so I maybe followed you girls around in a redcoat" I said with a sneeky smile.

"Wait, that was you?" Hanna said "You were so annoying I wanted to get up and throw my coffee in your face" we all laughed.

"Ali are you getting in the car with me?" Spencer asked and I nodded. We said our goodbye's and left.

 **Spencer POV**

Ali got into my car.

"Okay we need to go to MacDonalds in Philly first…"

"Why?" Ali asked.

"Because I maybe lied to Toby that I was going to get food because I was hungry" I said with a smirk and Ali laughed.

"O my gosh Spence, I missed your smirk faces so much" Ali said while we both laughed. God I missed Ali… My sister"

I walked into the loft with the food into my hands.

"Hi babe, thanks for the foo…" He said while Ali was coming in.

"Suprise?" I said with a small smile.

 **Sooo Ali is back! And gay. I mean I know Ali kissed Em in the beginning but she kissed her before she was gone too though and never admitted it. Review please! Sorry for bthe mistakes!**

 **Kisses Julia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for updating so late! I was in the hospital and didn't have my laptop. A guest said that I need to learn how to spell… Well not to be rude but I am coming from the Netherlands and my computer is in my language and it is not my fault… so don't just say things because you don't know what is going on… { Still love you guys! Thanks for all the support! A big hug and kisses }**

 **Chapter 7**

Spencer POV

"Alison!?" Toby said.

"Hi Toby" Ali smirks.

"Spence?!" Toby says to me.

"Toby, I am sorry that I lied but… I have the food though…"

"How long did you know?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I showed up at Em's house this night… A was tracking my every move. I needed to go" Ali answered for me.

"But who is in your grave?"

"I don't know… When I saw on the news that they found my body I didn't get it… but I probably know who is in my grave…"

"Who?"I asked.

"They said the girl had a yellow top and there was one girl that was wearing the same top as me… and that was Bethany Young… a radley patient…"

"How do you know she was a radley patient?" Toby asked.

Ali looked down at her shoes.

"Because I was a radley patient when I was young" she told us and started to cry. I hugged her.

"Ali it's okay! Remember I will never judge you… you are my sister"

"What?!" Toby said and I forgot that he didn't know yet.

"Surprise?" I said more as a question.

"Spence why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest… it didn't cross my mind" I replied with a guilty look on my face.

"Spence this is not something you forget…"

"I am going to bed… Ali you can sleep on the couch… goodnight" I turn around and start walking. I am frustrated. Mad… and I don't even know why.

 **Aria POV**

"I wanna sleep I am so tired" I say while we're driving home.

"I know baby… so that was Alison. Are you happy she is back?" Ezra asks.

"Yes I am very happy… I mean I missed her so much"

"I know babe, do you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes it is just a regular day tomorrow"

"No I mean do you 'have' to go to school tomorrow? I can take a day off and I could bake pancakes and make coffee before you wake up"

"Sounds good but let me make the pancakes though" I say with a smirk.

"Why?" He says with a fake hurting face.

"Because you can't cook and I don't want you to burn our kitchen"

"Our kitchen?" He says with a smile on his face.

"Yes, our" I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek.

"I love the sound of that" he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I do too" I say with the same face.

"I love you Aria"

"I love you more"

"You can't"

"Okay let's not fight over this because we both know I am gonna win" I say with a smirk on my face.

"You bet"

A couple of minutes we arrive at our apartment and get into our PJ's. Well Ezra puts on Pajama pants and I put on his yellow shirt. My favorite. We snuggle up together on the couch.

"The Great Gatsby!" I say with a happy voice.

"Aria it is 2 a.m, I think we need to go to bed"

"We can watch… did you forget our day off tomorrow?" I say while kissing his lips soft.

"Okay, but only because I can't resist your puppy eyes" He says with a smirk. I snuggle deeper into him until I fall to sleep.

I open my eyes and see that I am on top of Ezra, on the couch. Ezra is still asleep so I watch him laughing in his sleep. It's so cute. I stare at my engagement ring. Suddenly I feel nausea. I run to the bathroom and start vomitting. A few seconds later Ezra is pulling my hair back. After a couple of minutes I feel like I am done so I stand up. Immidiatly I let myself fall into Ezra's arm. He whispers.

"Morning sickness is a bitch"

"I know" I reply "I am gonna call for a ultrasound"

"Okay babe. When you are done I have coffee, you are making the pancakes" When he says that we both start to giggle.

After a couple of minutes later I am in the bathroom calling for an ultrasound and when I am done I go back into the kitchen. Ezra isn't there. There is a note on the counter.

 _Coffee didn't taste like coffee. I am buying coffee;) I am back before you know it… with pancakes._

 _Your fiance_

I smile. He messed up the coffee… what can he actually make? I am glad that I live her too now because I want him to eat healthy and not only take out. I am always worried about him.

He is away for an hour now and the Brew is around the corner… Then my phone started to ring. It was blocked and the voice was distorted.

 _"_ _Hide and seek starts now"_

"Hello?... Hello!" I got a text… I was A.

 _Find him before 12 a.m or he dies. Good luck Bitch – Kissses A_

OMG! No! This can't be happening… A has Ezra! All I can think about is going to Spence, Who lives in the loft above the Brew around the corner. Tears start to spill on my lap as I run out of the door… as fast as I can.

 **Spencer POV**

I come into the livingroom and see that Ali is still sleeping. I walk quitly over to the couch and jump on Ali. She moans.

"Goodmorning sis, It is gonna be a long day!" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Damn it Spence!" She says while she giggles " Why is it gonna be a long day though?"

"Because I have my first ultrasound today and you are coming with. I am gonna meet my OB/GYN and then after we are gonna shop… because we both need some sister time and new clothes! And after that we are going to the police because they have to know Ali"

"I know and that sounds fun but I will have to cover up though"

"I get it" We are being interupted my a knock on the door. I walk towards the door and Aria runs into my arms. Crying. I sit her down on the couch and sit beside her. I am looking at Ali who looks worried. She puts an arm around Aria.

"What's wrong sweety?" I ask.

"They h-have E-Ezra"

"You mean A?" Ali asks. Aria nods.

"Aria give me your phone" I say. She gives me her phone and I start to read the message "We are gonna find him Aria. I am gonna call the girls and wake Toby and call Caleb too. I will move my ultrasound and we are gonna find him" Ali takes over the phone. She looks worried. Aria is still crying and I walk away tot he bedroom and wake Toby and before he can say something I am calling Hanna.

"Han, come to the loft! Right no wand pick up Caleb and Emily on your way over here"

 _"_ _On my way!"_

END PHONECALL

"Spence what the hell is going on?" Toby asks. He doesn't know about A yet.

"Toby… there is someone stalking us… It calls itself A and we don't know who it is. It has Ezra and if we don't find him… He will die. So we need to find him before 12 a.m. No time for questions. Get dressed and meet us in the livingroom"

 **Hanna POV**

On my way I pick up Caleb and Em. I could tell from the way that Spencer talked it was an emergency. I knocked on Spencer's door and it immediatly opened. There she was… Aria, sweet Aria, in tears. I noticed that everyone was her but Ezra. When I thought about it I got it.

"How long do we have?" I ask.

"Until 12 a.m" Alison says. Em runs to Aria to hug her. Caleb doesn't know what we are talking about so we decide to sit down and explain the boys. Spencer starts to talk.

"First of all, Caleb this is Alison, Alison this is Caleb. Before you start to ask questions just listen Caleb. Ali is not dead. We found out very early this morning. So there is a person that has been stalking us for over a year no wand 'IT'calls itself A. It all started at Ali's funeral. We got a message with 'I am back bitches and I know everything'. At first we thought it was Ali but A made clear it wasn't Ali. So we spend a year trying to find who that bitch is. Everytime we get close tot he answer, A does something unexpected and we are all confused. A has Ezra now. Aria got a phone call first A said 'Hide and seek starts now' and then a text with 'Find him before 12 a.m or he dies. Good luck bitch – kisses A'. We have to find him asap!"

 **Aria POV**

The last hour and a half has been crazy. We are all looking at a different place. I am at the church. My phone bleeped. It is A.

 _Try Ravenswood. *Winkwink – Kisses A_

Immidiatly a send a group message

 _The Brew. Now! – Aria_

I arrive at the Brew. They are all there.

"Ravenswood" I say.

"Ravenswood?" They all say in unison. I give Spence my phone.

" 'Try Ravenswood. *Winkwink – Kisses A' Guys get to the cars. We are going on a roadtrip" Spencer says walking away.

"To?" Hanna asks.

"Ravenswood"

An hour later we arrive in Ravenswood. It is a creepy town. It gives me the chills but I have to find him. We are now at a diner. Eating sandwiches and drinking milkshakes. Well they are. My phone bleeps. It is a video. I play the video.

"Do you want to say something to your fiance?" A distorted voice says.

"Aria I love you. I always will. I know you are looking for me. Don't stop. If you don't find me in time…. I love you and our little babies and….." The video is done. They are all looking at me and my eyes begin to water.

"Aria we will find him" Toby says. Toby always supports me. That is why he is my bestfriend.

"Yeah we will Aria. Don't worry" Ali says with a hushing tone in her voice.

"I love you guys" I say while I am spilling tears on my jeans. Then I take a picture of the place Ezra was in my head. He looked broken. I remember something.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Daddy, daddy I want Ice cream" I say._

 _"_ _We will stop in Ravenswood for Ice cream"_

 _End flashback_

The Ice cream place… I take a picture in my head of the ice cream place and put it together. "He is there" I say and I run out of the diner.

"Aria! Wait" Someone screams but I keep running towards the Ice cream shop. It is abandoned. I push the door and it opens. I run in. There is Ezra, all beaten up. Broken.

"Ezra!" He looks up. He starts to cry.

"Aria get out of here! She will come back!"

"I don't care… I want you with me. You are coming home with me"

"Aria watch your back" I turn around and see A walking up to me. A falls onto the ground before he could reach me.

"Toby, Caleb… Get Ezra out of there. Em, Han and Aria we will drag A outside!" Spencer said. We dragged A out and took off it's mask.

 **So… School has started and I am only gonna update when I have time. I have quit a lot short days this week so I will update as much as possible! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be a lot longer! I promise!**

 **Kisses Julia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer POV**

We take of it's mask… It's Melissa… How could my sister do this to me. To us? How could she? We see that she wakes up and pads over her head, Where I hit her. When she sees us all she can do is stare with tears in her eyes.

"Melissa… Why you!? I thought you were my sister! How could you do this to us!?" I scream. I see that the guys are walking towards us.

"Spencer… I did this to protect you! If I didn't join the A team they would hurt you three girls" She is crying now "They would hurt your babies. You all are like little sisters to me… I didn't want you to get hurt. So I pretended to be mad at you… I had to"

"Why did you hurt Ezra!?" Aria screams with tears rolling on her cheeks while Ezra is hugging her tight.

"I didn't. That wasn't me. I swear!" Melissa says crying harder and I pull her into a hug.

"She is right" Ezra says "The girl that hit me had black her. It can't be Melissa"

"They said I had to kidnap him and bring him here. Then someone told me to leave so I did… I couldn't see her face or hear her voice. There are 2 of them…. I don't know who…" Aria walked up to Melissa and hugged her.

"I am sorry for falling out to you" Aria said.

"It's okay, I have done things I am not proud of either" She says winking.

"We can still shop" Hanna and Ali say in unison. We all start to laugh. Except for Melissa. She just stares at Ali.

"Alison?" She says with disbelieve in her voice.

"Hi Sis" Ali winks.

"I thought y-you…. Were dead"

"Do I look dead to you?" she says.

"Wait… if you were on the A team why didn't you know Ali was still alive?" I ask.

"Because they never told me stuff… only that if I wouldn't do this, you all would get hurt. I am sorry Ezra"

"I get why you did it but don't ever kidnap me again, please. It was kinda scary…" We all laughed.

 **Alison POV**

I am laying on Toby's couch and all I can think of is Emily. I really do love her. I've been so mean to her… because I didn't want her to know I was gay. I was hiding my feelings for her. Suddenly Spencer walks into the livingroom.

"Ali… are you awake?" Spencer whispers.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I can't sleep. I am not feeling good. Why are you still up?" Spencer asks while she turns on the light.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Promise me you won't say it to anyone" Spencer nods.

"I am in love" I start to blush.

"Uhhhh… who is the lucky guy?" She asks while poking me in my stomach.

"It is uhmmm…. E….."

"Just spit it out!" She says with a smirk.

"I am in love with Emily…" All Spencer does is hugging me.

"Ali I am glad you told me… Who knows?"

"Emily knows I am gay but not that I am into her… and I am planning on telling the other girls… I just don't know how"

"First of all, Tell Em that you love her and second I will always support you! Oh and Ali our girls day is tomorrow and after that… well you know" Spencer says happily.

"Yes I know. I am so excited for our girls day! Shopping, the ultrasound and coming back to Rosewood offcially"

"I am excited too! Now put on your jacket"

"Why?"

"Because we are going to In-N-Out! I am starving"

"But you said you didn't feel good" I stare at Spencer.

"I don't think so…" She says with smirk on her face. I chuckle.

 **Spencer POV**

We are parked and eating our meals. It is currently 2 a.m but I don't care.

"I missed this" Ali says.

"Me too" I replied "So what do you love about Em?" I see her giggling and rolling her eyes.

"Well first of all… I love her eyes and when she smiles, they twinkle" She blushes. I can see that she really loves Em "And her hair is always so perfect and her smile"

"You two would be really cute together you know" I start to cry and Ali rolles her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones?" She laughs. I nod.

When we finished our meals we went to Hanna and Emily and picked them up. Yeah I know it is late but I texted Aria and she said we could come over. While we are driving to Aria I hear my phone. I pick up.

 _"_ _Spence! Where are you?"_

"Toby don't worry I just ate and now I am going to Aria. Got to go! You can some to though! Oh and pick up Caleb if he wants to" I see Hanna in the mirror smiling and her eyes are lighting up.

 _"_ _Okay see you there babe!"_

 **Aria POV**

When Spencer texted I said they could come over. Ezra and I can't sleep so we invited them. We were just done making snacks, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

"Hi! Come in" They didn't even let me finish and they all stormed in. They sat infront of Ezra. They all stared at him. I saw that I was getting nervous.

"So I decided that I am the wedding planner" Hanna said to Ezra. Ezra and I looked at each other.

"We were gonna ask you to be!" I said with a smile "Oh and do you guys want to be my bridesmaids?"

"Yes!" They all screamed in unison. We laughed. Then the doorbell rang. Toby and Caleb were here with Pizza.

"Let's get the party started!" Caleb yelled walking towards Hanna. They shared a chaste kiss and sat down on the floor eating pizza.

"So I was thinking… because Spence and Ali are gonna have a girls day… I thought we could have our own!" I said to Hanna and Emily.

"I agree" Hanna says.

"Me too" Emily says.

"Spence I have to buy something for someone special" When she says that I caught her looking at Emily with a blush on her cheeks. I want to talk to Ali.

"Ali. Bathroom. Now!" I run towards the bathroom like I have to vomit but I just want to talk to her. Ali runs after me. When we are both in the bathroom I lock the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you are gay?" I whisper scream.

"I am not" Ali begins to blush.

"I saw you looking at Emily. Spill"

"Okay! I am in love with Emily!" She screams "Shit… now they all now. I am not going out of here! Can I crash in you bath tub?"

"Ali I think they didn't even heard it. I think they are to busy talking. Now let's go back in" When we walk back in, they all stare at Alison. Ali turns around and locks herself in the bathroom.

"Ali, please come out!" I scream after a couple of minutes.

"I think I just did!" She screams back with a crying voice.

"Ali I didn't mean it like that!"

"They probably think I am disgusting" She whispers.

"Ali they don't… Please get out!"

"No!" I think of something that will make her open the door. Immidiatly I have an idea.

"Omg! I am gonna vomit!" I say with panic in my voice. Immidiatly the door opens and I pull her out.

"Why did I believe it"she says while I am looking at her tear stained face. I laugh.

"Come. Let's sit on the couch" We walk towards the couch and Ezra gets of so we can sit there. Ali doesn't look at them. Em stands up and walks over to Ali. She pulls Ali up and kisses her on her lips.

"I am in love with you too, Ali" Ali's face immidiatly lights up and hugs Emily "do you want to be my girlfriend?" Em whispers but loud enough for us to hear it. Ali nods. We all smile.

"Well in that case! ALCOHOLLL!" Hanna screams "Wait… I can't even have cider! My life is officially over. OVER!" We all laugh.

I look at Ezra.

"Or… we can have a big slumber party" I say while looking at Ezra with puppy eyes.

"Okay…" Ezra says.

"Yesss thank you baby"

"Why are you always doing this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Those puppy eyes… dammit" He laughs.

#

It is now Saterday, 7 a.m. No one is awake but me, so I decide to get fryin pans and brush them against each other which causes a terrible sound.

"Rise and shine Lovelys! We have a lot to do! Let's make pancakes and coffee! Shopping time….!" I scream and they moan.

"I am gonna kill you!" Ezra stands up and starts to chase me. I run tot he bed and get under the covers. He pulls them off of me and starts to tickle me. Then I get a feeling of nausea and run tot he bathroom. At the same time as Spencer and Hanna. I go to the toilet, Spence to the sink and Hanna tot he bath tub.

"We are gonna get some fresh fruit!" Ezra screams while they are all laughing. Between vomitting I manage to say something.

"It's not funny!" I say while crying and Ali and Em come into the bathroom.

"We are gonna take care of you three!" Ali screams.

"Get out off those clothes and Ali and I will pick up clothes at your house… well Ali is gonna sit in the car" Em says and we all laugh. Luckily all of my clothes are here so I can change now.

When Em and Ali were back we started to watch YouTube. Aspyn Ovard. Our favorite Youtuber.

"We got the fruit" Toby says while walking in.

"You guys were away for half an hour! What did you do?" I ask still watching Aspyn's latest video.

"Maybe because we bought something" Ezra says getting our attention. I pause the video and look at him. He has a giftbox with all our names on it ( the girls ). I open the box and see plane tickets. 5 bracelets. Our names are written in a heart. We look up tot hem and stand up to hug them.

"Thank you so much!" We all say in unison. Then we start making breakfast. After breakfast Spence and Ali leave for their day and a couple of minutes later we leave. We first sitting down to drink something and head to Urban outfitters. Hanna and I can't really fit in these clothes in a couple of months but we actually don't even care. We all have a couple of shoppingbags full when we leave. Then we decide to go to target. Just to look around and buy things we want.

"Aria this is so you!" Hanna says while pulling out a onesie with different kinds of animal prints.

"If I get one, you guys need to buy one to! We can all buy the same and buy them for Spence and Ali too!" I say.

"That would be so funny!" Em says. We arrive at the make up and shoes and go crazy. We end up getting a full shopping cart and discussed what we were going to buy. Well Hanna and Em because I have my savings. When we decide to buy it all it is 2 p.m and we sat down toe at lunch. God what a day but I have a feeling that someone is spying on us. So I look around and see a black hoody. He turns around and I see that it is Jason. He knows I saw him and he walks up to us.

"Hi Jason! What's up?" I ask.

"I know you are gonna say that I'm crazy but…. I saw Alison…"

 **So a lot happend this chapter! Next chapter it is gonna be a 2 day jump. I didn't really check mistakes, sorry! Please review.**

 **Kisses Julia**


	9. Damn Pregnancy hormones

**Chapter 8**

 **2 days later**

 **Aria POV**

We are all sitting in Spencer's room for a sleepover. But Alison isn't here. She is at home explaining to her family where she was the last year and a half. 2 days ago we were shopping and Jason came up to us, saying that he saw Ali. We couldn't lie to him so we told the truth.

We are all in our onesie's. I am wearing one with bunny ears, Spencer is wearing one with a puppy ears, Hanna with a unicorn and Em is wearing the one with panda ears. We all laugh at each other and realise how childish we are.

"You are so cute Aria!" Spencer screams while laughing.

"Well Hanna is a unicorn! Not that that is better! She looks so weird" Emily laughs.

"Shut your mouth Mr. Panda! Don't look at me with your PUPPY eyes Spence" Hanna yells and we are all rolling around and the floor. Crying because we are looking so weird.

"We were shopping for baby clothes and look where it got us!" I am calming down. My throat hurts and my eyes are wet from all the laughing.

"So how does Mr. Fitz treat you?" Spencer says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Like a princess! Evertime I am getting up to get something, he pushes me back and says he is gonna get it. That causes me to say that I am not that fat yet, I start crying, he gets me ice cream and we end up cuddling in bed. How about you Spence? How does Toby treat you?"

"He is always by my side and like seriously when I say always, I mean always. He begged me to let him stay her but he was going to sleep on the couch, so he could watch me. He is over protective but I know he loves me. How about you Han?"

"The fact that I tried to get myself to throw up when I thought he wasn't home, and he ran into the bathroom and pulled me away, into a hug. He is trying to protect me. I just feel bad about myself… He wakes up at 2 a.m to get me ice cream and gives me space if I need it. He is the perfect boyfriend"

"Han…" I say tearing up.

"I am sorry. I just can't stand that I am going to be fat again"

"You are not going to be fat Han, you have a baby growing inside your tummy" A voice says. We all turn around and there is Ali. She is in her panda onesie, we got her the same as Em. We thought it would be cute. She stands there with a smirk on her face.

"What did I miss?" Ali asks.

"Well… for the past 2 hours we have been laughing at how ridiculous we look. You look cute though" Em says while winking. Ali turns bright red. You can see how much they love each other. We giggle.

 **Next morning**

 **Spencer POV**

I wake up to see Em and Ali snuggled up to each other, Hanna on the cold floor with her mouth wide open while snorring and Aria laying next to me only in her bra and panties, sweat dripping down her face. I know see that Aria took off her onesie because it was full with puke. I can't blame her though. I stand up and pick up her onesie and put it in the washmacine. I got tot he kitchen and made us some food. Eggs and bacon, a salad for Aria and orange juice. Aria walks in with her hair in a messy bun and a large sweater with 'Hollis College'on it. I immediatly knew it was Ezra's.

"Goodmorning bedhead" I say, smirking. She laughs sarcastically.

"Very funny Spence… I am so sorry… for puking all over myself and letting you clean it"

"It's okay Ar, I can't blame you… I mean I am pregnant to"

"You know this is messed up right?" She says laughing. Now I realise that Aria is eating bacon.

"Aria.."

"Yes.." I nod my head towards her hand.

"Fuck" She says and we begin to laugh "Guess my babies want me toe at meat"

We continue to laugh when the others walk in.

"What's so funny?" Ali asks.

"OMG! Aria Montgomery aka soon to be Fitz, is eating meat!" Hanna yells.

"Blame these three!" Aria shouts while ponting towards her stomach.

"O yeah! Blame it on your unborn children!" Emily shouts and we all laugh.

"It is really good though…" Aria says, looking at the piece of bacon in her hand "Guess I am not vegan anymore"

~PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL~

"So what are the plans for our girls weekend? Shopping? Road trip?" I ask the girls.

"How about we take my moms big ass car she just bought, and drive to New York?" Emily says while smirking.

"I don't think Ezra is going to-"

"Aria we already asked the guys… since they helped us with our secret plan" Ali says wiggling her eyebrows.

"First of all, I am not going to drive… Second, I am gonna shower first" Hanna says running towards the bathroom. Leaving us all laughing.

~PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL~

 **Emily POV**

They are going to love what we sat up for them. What the girls don't know is that the guys are up there too. We rented a big apartment in the middle of New York. It is now early in the morning. It is Saturday and we are gonna stay up in New York until Wednesday. Our moms are gonna call in that we are sick. I was happy that Ella already knew about Ezra so I could explain what we were going to do. The guys already had clothes up there for the girls so we didn't have to worry about that.

"Are we almost there?!" Hanna asks while moaning "We've been driving for hours"

"Han, It is more like half an hour…" Spencer says. You could hear she was annoyed. I don't blame her. Hanna has been whining since we left. 'I need Caleb' and 'I am so fat!' while eating gummy bears. She drives me crazy. We still have 3 to 4 hours to go and Alison is already sleeping. Same for Aria. She is so cute and looks so vulnerable.

 **Ezra POV**

"Okay we have 3 hours until they are here! We have to get the cake at the shop a couple of blocks away and we need to get them presents" I tell Toby and Caleb. I lived her so I know where I need to be.

 _It is gonna take 10 minutes longer… We stopped fors ome food and Aria doesn't wanna wake up… You are gonna have a hard time… the only thing she does is sleep! – Em_

When I read it laugh to myself. There is a picture added with Aria laying in a ball with her head on Hanna's lap. Hanna's face is to funny. She looks at Aria with disgust, trying to lift her head off of her.

"What's so funny?" Toby asks. I show them the picture and we all start to laugh. Since we know that the girls are pregnant, we got really close. Apart from Hardy they are my only 'only'

"That's my girlfriend" Toby says while pointing at Spencer who is sitting cross legged next tot hem with an annoyed look on her face. Then Em sends me a video. I play it.

 _"_ _Aria get off of me!"Hanna screams._

 _"_ _Dammit Hanna she is sleeping! You know I want to slap you right now!" Spencer yells._

 _"_ _You better don't! You don't have a drooling Aria on your lap!"_

 _"_ _Don't shout!" Spencer screams._

 _"_ _Well what are you doing? Because you are not whispering at the moment. Aria wakes up and start to cry._

 _"_ _I need Ezra! And bacon and I am craving cookies and Ice cream and My legs hurt and I want to go home!"_

 _"_ _Oh don't be so dramatic! You may be carrying triplets but you don't have to act like this!" Hanna shouts. Then all three girls start to cry._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for yelling!" They say in unison "I love you"_

 _Em and Ali are laughing on the background._

When the video ends we are all crying because of laughing.

"Pregnancy Hormones!" Caleb shouts.

"Did you see Aria?! And did you see the look on Spencers face when Aria cried!?" Toby says, smirking. Spencer had a worried look on her face when Aria started to cry. This is gonna be a long 9 months…

 **3 hours later**

 **General POV**

They arrived at the apartment. Spencer, Hanna and Aria holding each other. They wouldn't let go after what happened in the car. Emily got out the key and let the girls in.

"Surpriseee!" The guys shouted. The three girl jumped and started to cry. The guys ran towards them. Embracing them in a hug.

"Thank you all so much!" Aria shouted after seeing the apartment.

"That's not all" Alison said and smirked

 **So I hope you like this chapter… It is a month ago when I updated but had a writers block.. If you have any ideas for me send me a PM or Review! Please review!**

 **Kisses Britt Julia**


	10. Surpise!

**Chapter 10**

 **Spencer POV**

Em, Ali and the guys said that there was one more surprise. One for me, one for Ar, and one for Han. Now we are in the car on our way to my surprise. I can't wait.

"Please tell me! I want to know! You can't do this to a pregnant woman!"

"Spence, calm down! You'll love it!" Ali says. Although she is my sister, we don't have a lot in commen.

"We assure you, you won't regret getting in the car this morning" Em says.

"Can I try to guess?"

"You can, but we are gonna say no at everything you say. So it is useless" Ali says, smirking.

After a couple of minutes driving, we end up at our destination. I can't see where it is because they blindfolded me a minute ago… bastards… I am getting a surprise though. The car door opens.

"Okay Spence, Take my hand and step out of the car. Be careful though" Toby says. I take his hand and step out of the car. We walk towards the sidewalk and then Toby stops me.

"Take off your blindfold" Em shouts.

I take off the blindfold and I see that we are infront of the American museum of Natural History. I gasp. I wanted to go here since I was 5. I mean I love I know my surprise is not as big as Aria's ( they told me Aria's surprise ) but to me this is a huge thing. I turn around to see all of them smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys so so so so so-"

"Enough Spence! No need to thank us!" Ali says "Anything for my sissie"

We walk in and I immediatly walk towards de WO I books. I love reading about WO I. I mean it is not happy history but it is one of my favorite things to talk about. I turn around with a smile on my face. Then I see Toby on one knee infront of me and I tear up.

"From the day that you came to teach me French I liked you. Liked is not even a good for what I felt, and still feel for you everyday. Everytime I look at you I smile. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. We had some up and downs but we always get through it, no matter what. You are my better half. Every second of the day I think, What did I do to deserve such a beautiful and understanding girlfriend and how lucky I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Spencer Alison Hastings, will you marry me?"

"Ofcourse I will marry you!"I scream while tears are streaming down my face. Now I see that everyone is staring. I pull him up and peck him on his lips. I whisper in his ear.

"I love you Toby Cavanaugh"

"I love you soon to be Spencer Cavanaugh"

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

 **Hanna POV**

When Spence was done, we got into the car to my surprise. I kind of have an idea where we are going. There is a huge mall called Time Warner Center. I talk about it almost every day. I mean they know I love to shop. I think my surprise is much better than Aria's. Not as big but for me it is much better.

 **( So Aria is getting a huge surprise! What do you think she is gonna get/do? Sorry for interupting )**

"Han don't you wanna ask where we are going?" Caleb asks me.

"Nahh… I probably know where we are going" I say with a smirk.

"So you know where you are going? Dammit… Only if I knew where they are taking me" Aria says.

"Well I've been talking about it for years now… Am I wrong, Ali?"

"I can't tell you Han. That's why it's called a surprise!"

"I consider that as a yes" I start to laugh.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

A couple we pull up at the Time Warner Center. I was right! This is so amazing!

"Omg guys! Although I knew, I really love it and I love you guys!" I start to tear up.

"No need to cry Han! We love you too!" Em says. I now see that Spencer and Aria are crying also. The others laugh.

"What's wrong Babe?" Ezra asks Aria.

"I am just really craving meat and I want my surprise"

"Since when do you eat meat? I thought you were vegan…" Ezra asks. Spencer answers.

"Since this morning. I was making bacon and she just ate it" She says crying even harder.

"And why are you crying?" Toby asks Spencer.

"Because I just go tan A message and I just don't feel good"

"We will talk about this in the evening, okay?" Toby asks, pulling Spence into a hug. She calms down and nods.

"Lets go in!"I yell and they all giggle "What? I need cute clothes…"

 **Aria POV**

When Hanna finally got all the things she needed, it was 6 p.m. They decided to eat, before we would go to my surprise. I am grumpy… as much as I want food, I just want to know what my surprise is..

"You look a little grumpy, Why is that?" Ezra asks me, smirking.

"Shut up and eat your food, Jerk" I say with a little laugh.

"OMG! I want another hamburger and more fries!" Hanna says attacking her iced smoothie.

"No you don't!" I shout.

"Looks like someone wants to know what her surprise is!" Ali says.

"No… It's not like I've been waiting the hole day…" I say sarcastically. They all giggle "It is not as funny as you think!"

"It actually is Ar… You should see your face right now!" Caleb says.

"Music" Ezra says. I look at him, confused.

"Music?"

"Music"

"Ezra this is not a scene from The Fault In Our Stars! What 'Music'?

"Just a hint" He winks.

"If you guys did what I think you guys did… You are all so dead. Except for Spence and Han… I can't kill a baby!" I say smirking.

"What is it what you think we did?" Toby asks.

"You know what I mean asshole!" Every minute I get more grumpy.

"I think we should finish our dinner, or someone will get killed any moment" Hanna says, smirking.

"HA HA! Now finish your dinner!"

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"I still don't get why Ar and I get blindfolded and Hanna just got to keep her sight!" Spencer shouts while they but I blindfold infront of my eyes.

We walk into a warm space and walk down a long hall. The tiles underneath my feet are clicking because of my heels. It smells clean and fresh.

"Okay you can take off your blindfold now" Ali says.

"Hello Mrs Montgomery. I am Rachel Harris and your fiance gave me a copy of your single. I heard that you have your own recording supplies and make your own music" The women infront of me says. All I can do is look at a copy of my CD with my name on it.

"I would love to work with you and make you a big artist. I also gave a copy of your book to an agency and they would love to meet you tomorrow. Your friends and fiance did a lot to make this happen! I are lucky! "

I turn aroud to look at Ezra and my friends.

"Very Lucky" I say with tears in my eyes.

"So if you are here tomorrow at about noon, we can begin and I will invite the agency here so you can discuss things for your book too. I heard that you are pregnant?"

"Yes I am.. Is that a problem?"

"No not at all! It can happen to everyone! It will also be a good thing to show how strong you actually are! See you tomorrow"

With that she walked away and I pulled everyone into a big hug.

"Thank you guys! I love you so much! But never ever steal my CD's okay? Oh and never ever ever steal my copy's of my book ever again! I was wondering where it went though!" I say and I see that everyone is smiling.

God… I love them.

 **It is not a perfect chapter but I love to write things like this. I am also writing my own first book. In my own language of course! I mean most of what I write in english is pourly written. Do you have any questions? Just ask! You can do that by reviewing or just ask me on twitter! It is halesloved_ and if you want to follow me on instagram it is and ariaseyebrows!**

 **Much love Britt Julia**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Aria POV**

It was so sweet of them to make this happen, but I don't want to be a singer just yet. I mean it is a great oppurtunity, but I don't know if I want that with my life. Yes, I want to be a writer, so I can still go on with that. How am I gonna tell them without hurting their feelings? Ezra shifts next to me. Just now I realise I have tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ezra asks.

I am not going to look at him.

"I don't know if I am ready for this Ezra?"

"For what?"

"Having a career as a singer… and I feel bad about it because you guys did a lot to make this happen and-"

"Aria, if you are not ready, then you are not ready! We can't push you into anything. If you only want your book pubished, that is fine by me. If you don't want both, then it is okay too. Aria look at me" I look up at him "we all love you and we all want you to be happy and if this is what you want, then this is what you want. Okay?"

He looks at me lovingly.

"Okay. We better not start quoting the fault in our stars" I giggle. Ezra chuckles.

"Now get some sleep, beautiful. We have planned a lot of things"

I lay down and snuggle deep into Ezra's chest. He smiles like him. I love his smell.

"Goodnight princess, goodnight little peanuts"

"Goodnight Ez"

We lay there in silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ezra?"

"Yes princess"

I smile into his chest.

"I love you"

He kisses my temple.

"I love you too, Aria. So much"

 **Next Morning**

"Rise and shine, beautiful! We have a long day a head of us" Ezra says.

"Shut up, asshole" I say.

Ezra chuckles and I feel the bed shift. Suddenly he turns me around, so that I lay on my back. He starts to kiss me but after that he starts to tickle me.

"EZ—ez-raa! Stop please! I c-can't!" I start to laugh hysterically.

"What did you call me? Say it!"

"I said that you were an asshole!"

"And why is that Ms. Montgomery?"

"I didn't mean it! please- Hahaaaa- Stop! I love you!"

"That's better" Ezra says. He leans down to kiss me but I stop him.

"Can I have breakfast now?"

"Ofcourse you can, follow me, Princess"

I take his hand and we start walking towards the living room. They are all sitting at the table.

"That took long! Geez!" Toby shouts.

 **Okay so I have to be real fast! My mom is coming in 2 minutes to take my laptop! I have 2 minutes to upload this but I will write a chapter on my phone. It is a follow up from this one! THIS IS NOT GOODBYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not an update I am so sorry. Sorry for not updating, I am just not doing well, physically. I've been holed up in my room for about 2 weeks now and I am planning on writing tomorrow. I will just have to see how this will work out. It's not easy for me and I hope you guys understand. I am sad and alone. I have no friends. I am ugly. Over all, I am really not doing well**

 **Xoxo B. Julia**


	13. Author's note : I'M BACK

Hi guys! I am back from the mental hospital! Let's call it Radley?

I am close to being healthy and my doctor told me to start writing again! She thought maybe if I started doing what I love to do, will make me better.

Writing is what I love to do. Sharing my ideas and inspire people!

And let's talk about 6x20! EZRIA! I loved the intimate scene. Let me know what you think of 6x20

Xoxo Britt Julia


End file.
